


And with the shadows, we'll dance

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Camping, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shadows - Freeform, kapu being a good captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Kapu had decided to take the kid with him on his little vacation.Jari was still green and Markus wanted to get to know the drummer better. He wanted to strengthen their bond. He knew that vacations were always a good way to get to know another person.





	

They had set out for a warmer country and eventually ended up in France.  
The musicians had spent a week on the camping site already.   
Markus was sitting in front of the tent, when the drummer arrived with their lunch.  
Jari stared at the sky and grumbled. ‘Looks like there’s going to be a storm tonight. Maybe even this afternoon already’, he commented.  
Kapu took a look too and sighed. ‘At least it stayed dry the previous days. Hopefully the weather’s better tomorrow. Jari nodded and put the bag with the food on the table.  
While they had breakfast together, Jari confessed something.   
‘I don’t know if I should tell you this, but I’ll say it anyway. Just, don’t laugh at me okay? What I’m about to tell you is quite silly.’  
‘I won’t. You can tell me’, Markus replied with a smile.  
‘I’m quite nervous now. Because of the weather. I hate it when it storms. In fact, I’m afraid of it. And now that we’re only in a tent, I don’t know…’, Jari mumbled as he shifted on his seat.  
‘Oh’, Kapu managed to say. He looked at the plate in front of him. When he finally knew what to say, he made eye contact with the drummer: ‘That’s okay. It’s brave of you to tell me. I won’t judge. I have my fears as well. Just know, that you’re safe. There are lightning conductors in this place. And you’re safe from the heavy rain too. And I’m with you.’  
Jari silently nodded.  
‘It will be alright’, Markus kept reassuring him and Jari decided to believe the keyboardist.

The drummer’s weather forecast came true.  
When the two musicians went to bed, the rain started to fall.  
Kapu studied the other man’s behavior. Jari seemed tense. He quickly put on his pajamas and snuggled into his sleeping bag. Markus did the same and took a book out of his bag.  
‘Mind if I still read a little?’, he asked.  
‘Fine by me. At least we’re not in total darkness then’, Jari mumbled.   
After the keyboardist read one chapter, he put the book aside to sleep. He gave a quick glance at Jari who was laying closer to him now. Kapu smiled and gently petted Jari’s soft hair. Luckily the kid fell asleep already. Markus could hear the storm getting louder.

The older man awakened when he heard a loud noise. When he opened his eyes, it was still dark.  
He could hear the rain crash against the tent. The sound that had awakened him, must’ve been the thunder. Then he realized Jari was afraid of storms.  
He tried to find the other man in the blackness and finally distinguished a figure from the rest of the undefined forms in the room.  
‘Jari?’, Markus said in a low voice.  
‘Markus? Markus, is that you?’, the younger man’s voice was barely a whisper.  
‘Yes, it’s me. Are you okay? Where are you?’, Kapu wanted to know the kid’s whereabouts.   
‘I’m here. Can I sit next to you?’, the drummer stammered.  
Markus answered “yes”. He could feel his sleeping bag shift a bit when Jari closed their distance.  
The keyboardist stroked the younger man’s back. Poor kid, he was shivering.   
‘It’s okay, Jari. I’m here. You’re safe. How long have you been up?’  
‘Just a few minutes ago, I awoke. Those thunderbolts and their hideous sounds’, the drummer sniveled.  
‘Hush now’, Markus soothed and started to draw small circles on Jari’s back. It did calm him down a little. But he was still tense.  
‘Shall we light up the place a bit?’, Kapu suggested. He swore he could see Jari nod.  
Markus searched for the small lantern and turned it on.  
The shadows of the musicians got casted onto the tent and Jari got startled by the sudden light and the large shadows.  
Kapu had to hold back a chuckle. ‘Those are our shadows, you see?’  
Jari, slightly embarrassed, nodded at his friend and noticed how he was tightly clamping onto Kapu.  
He let go of the other man and scratched his head.  
‘I see.’  
Kapu mumbled and was thinking about a way to calm Jari down. How could he comfort the younger man? How could he make Jari forget about the storm?  
The keyboardist silently stared at their shadows which sometimes got interrupted by the flash of lightning.   
He knew the answer.

‘Jari, you see those shadows?’, Kapu started.  
‘Yeah, what about it?’, the younger man responded with the shrug of his shoulders.  
‘Does it make you think of something? Maybe something from your childhood?’, Markus hinted.   
But Jari didn’t remember anything.  
‘Didn’t you play with the shadows? Like shadow play? Cut out figures, put them on a stick and let your flashlight shine on it in the dark?’  
Jari grinned. Now he remembered. ‘Yeah, when I was with the scouts we always watched the seniors and their whole shadow theatre! It was amazing!’  
Markus smiled at his friend. ‘Ever tried shadow play yourself?’  
‘Surprisingly, not much. I only can do a dog’, Jari replied as he made the gesture with his hand.  
He let the dog speak by moving his pinkie up and down. Markus laughed.  
‘Let me show you my moves’, he raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look mysterious.  
Jari had to laugh too now.  
‘This here, is how you do a little rabbit’, the older man showed him.  
He showed the other guy step for step how to form a rabbit with his fingers.   
‘Left hand points three fingers. Your thumb, the index and middle finger like this. The ring finger is bent back. You see?’  
Jari tried to imitate Kapu, but found it quite difficult.  
‘That’s unfair, you’re a pianist’, he snorted. Markus chuckled. ‘And you’re a drummer. You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Shall I help?’  
Jari grunted slightly before he let Markus help him. Kapu’s hands were colder than his hands.  
The man helped Jari with the tricky part for the right hand.  
‘Now you hold them together and look!’  
Both men looked at the new form the shadow had taken. A bright smile appeared on Jari’s face.  
Markus formed a rabbit with his hands too and they let the rabbits play a little. They hopped over each other, as far as both of them could reach  
‘You know other animals or things too?’, Jari wanted to know.  
‘Yes, I do. I’ll show you the goat’, Kapu untangled his fingers and now formed a goat. This one was easier and soon a second shadow goat joined the other one.  
While Markus and Jari kept forming new animals, cackling and chatting, the storm raged on.  
Jari didn’t flinch anymore when the clouds roared or when a lightning bolt interrupted their small shadow theatre.  
Markus was relieved to see his friend in a calm state again.

‘Whew, I’m getting a little tired’, Jari sighed after more minutes had passed.   
Kapu nodded. ‘Yeah, me too. Let’s sleep again.’  
Both men went into their sleeping bags and they looked at each other.  
‘Lights out?’, Markus asked and Jari gave a confirming nod.  
‘You hear that, Markus?’, the drummer whispered. Markus didn’t hear anything and grinned before he put out the light.  
‘It has stopped. Finally’, he stated.  
‘And I didn’t even notice! I totally forgot the storm. Well, I still heard it, but I wasn’t afraid anymore!’, Jari exclaimed excited.  
Markus carefully looked for the other man’s cheek and brushed it.   
‘Indeed! You were very brave. I’m proud’, he hummed. Jari moved closer and gave his friend a quick kiss on the cheek.  
‘Thank you, Markus. For helping me. You’re a good friend!’  
‘You too, Jari. I love you’, Markus mused into the drummer’s ear.  
‘Same’, Jari replied and he swung one arm over Kapu’s back. When they finally fell asleep, they laid in a warm embrace.


End file.
